Oh Canada
by ZombieReader74
Summary: Hear Canada's story during the Great War Big thanks to funnshine for proofreading and helping me with my horrible grammar


Oh, Canada!

(I arrived in Steward to meet with a contact that wanted to be called 'Cal'. Cal lived in Canada through out WWZ and this is his story.)

(**My small plane landed in Arval where I then got on a dog sled and went a extra 100 mi to meet my contact, who requests he is called Cal, who now lives with the local Intuits.**

**So tell me about your experiences.**

Well, I originally was from Toronto, had a wife and 3 kids. When the African Rabies went public we were scared like everybody else, but didn't think it would effect us; but the wife wanted us to have extra protection after the Israeli quarantine so I went and bought Bertha ***motions to a rifle leaning up against the wall*****. **I became a great marksman and learned to like guns.

We went on with our lives pretty normally, I didn't think WW3 was going to break out in Taiwan, and if it did Canada was sure to be neutral so I had no reason to worry. When France, then Britain, then Europe, went to shit, THAT'S when I became worried; but only a little I mean, I'm an ocean away from Europe.

**What happened after Yonkers?**

First lets cover the Canadian version of Yonkers, the Toronto Incident. Just a week before your fuck up Toronto started to fester as the zombies numbers grew. With uncertainty growing across the country, the Army attacked expecting American reinforcements. We set up a fucking block from where the PM was watching. Well the horde came, and came, and came. Just like you we ran out of ammo and just like you our line collapsed, but this was different. After the men started to run they realized the Z's have surrounded them. Those brave motherfuckers fought, but were eventually slaughtered en masse. The PM hopped a ride on a local news chopper to cover the battle and escaped, fucking coward.

After Toronto the government leapfrogged across the country, trying to outrun the infection. The safe zone was set up behind the Rockies, from the border to Alaska and ran down the West Coast to connect with the American Safe Zone. The government set up shop in Victoria and even started to resume limited trade between the two safe zones.

**Tell me about the Second Panic and the Alaskan Crisis.**

Well a couple of months after the Safe Zone's were cleaned Canada had its first war time election and a new party, the Canadian Reclamation Movement, was elected into office on a platform of claiming Alaska and eventually the rest of Canada and New England. They raised a dedicated volunteer army of 200,000 out of the Safe Zone to begin reclaiming Alaska. Well they managed to get to Alaska and almost conquer it before the Americans knew what hit them, but the messenger arrived before we could finish the job. The Americans responded with positioning a 300,000 National Guard army on the border and your president demanded that Canadian troops leave Alaska.

Our PM Louis Le-Fount was as stubborn as a mule and refused for months. Just as the American invasion almost began I led a revolt to demand Louis resign or I would make him. With the Canadian Armed forces unable to deal with me, I stormed the castle. Lots of people died in the 'battle' that could've been used to fight the Zeds.

After a hour of pitched fighting I was able to hang Le-Fount for his crimes and one of my comrades William Spencer Downing**, who was a Marxist, **accepted the role as Prime Minister and recalled the troops from Alaska.

While all of that was going on the Zeds broke into the Safe Zone from the North and followed the crowds deeper inside. Hell, if it weren't for Downing's leadership the Zone would've collapsed. He called for American reinforcements and the army originally meant to invade Canada moved in to save it. It took 3 weeks of hard close combat fighting in the Canadian forests in the Yukon Territory to re-stabilize the Zone and another week to clean it. It was hell but the Maple Leaf Flag, with the help of the Red, White and Blue, managed to pull through.

**How did you survive the Second Panic?**

Well I stayed in Victoria with William as his personal guest, a thank you for getting rid of Le-Fount. Thank God the Z never got to Victoria because it was defenseless. We couldn't stand a siege and the cities layout was such a cluster fuck that urban fighting would be useless.

**If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want your name to be included?**

4 years after the Second Panic, a year before the American Drive to the Atlantic pushed us into action; Canada had its second elections. Downing came in first and started his second term but the Americans didn't want a Marxist neighbor so they decided Downing should be eliminated. They sent an Alpha Team in to assassinate him as he gave his victory speech but a spy told us ahead of time. Downing still voted to go ahead but told the rest of us to go into hiding lest the Americans come after us.

**So what happened?**

The fuck do you think happened Einstein? Downing was shot in the skull with a hollow point round from 300 ft. away on top of a department store by a Alpha Team member disguised as a Presidential Guard ***Canadian Secret Service*****. ** Afterword a more democrat was put in his place. The cabinet did as we were told, and no I won't tell you where they went. But now I am safe and I am alive, isn't all a man could ask for?


End file.
